


【幻花】三流剧本

by magichumorous



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichumorous/pseuds/magichumorous
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 113





	【幻花】三流剧本

没三观，别骂我

再次预警*

我喜欢某幻这件事只有我的同桌花少北一个人知道。

那天我的草稿本掉在了他的座位底下，他帮我捡起来的时候我的秘密曝光了。

因为本子上写满了某幻的名字。

我慌乱地从花少北手中夺过草稿本，低下头不敢看他的眼睛。

他沉默地看着我，紧张让我轻微发抖。

他终于开口了，他说：“你喜欢某幻？”

悬着的一颗心重重落下来。

我艰难地开口，声音快要消失不见。

“是的。”

我知道花少北和某幻是很铁的兄弟，但我不知道他会不会告诉某幻这件事。他会告诉某幻吗？会的吧，他们那么要好。那某幻会怎么想我呢？一个内向安静、少言寡语的奇怪女孩子，除此之外他还会对我有什么印象呢？他会不会觉得很奇怪？他会不会觉得很可笑？我成绩不好也不漂亮，他可能，压根就不认识我。

想到这儿我突然很难过。

于是我求助地望向花少北——我的同桌，我知道他是和我一样，安静少言的人，除了他和某幻是很好的朋友之外，我们总是默契地相似，这让我对他有种莫名的亲切与信任。但此刻，他盯着我的眼神却反常地复杂。

他飞快地眨眨眼，敛去刚刚翻涌的情绪，像我认识的花少北那样沉默着，等待我开口。

我攥紧了拳头。

“你能不能……不要告诉他……”

他似乎有些惊讶，歪头疑惑地看着我。

“为什么？你不想让他知道你的心意吗？”

“我当然想，但是……”

“那就去告诉他，我可以帮……”

“不！不可以！”我激动地打断他，下意识伸出手制止他继续说下去，“求你了，别告诉他。”

花少北皱眉，我后知后觉地反应过来，触电一般松开他的手。

“抱歉，只是拜托你别告诉他。”我很难过让他看见我失控的一面，他会不会告诉某幻？天啊，某幻一定会以为我是个疯子！

“总得有个合理的理由吧？”他要打破砂锅问到底。

“他也许根本就不认识我！这样会给他带来困扰的，”我垂下头，“我不想打扰他，让我一个人做梦，好吗？”

“说不定他就喜欢你这样的女生呢？”他笑起来，笑意却不至眼底，“安静乖巧，又有一双无辜的大眼睛。”

他伸手抚摸我的眼角，阳光很暖，他的手指很凉，我打了个寒颤，在六月的艳阳天。

“他会喜欢你的。”他说。

血液逆流，那一刻似乎连心脏都停止跳动，圣光降临人间，我伸手，心甘情愿地接过恶魔递来的玫瑰，紧紧地攥进手心，换来鲜血淋漓的片刻欢愉。

我颤抖着伸手抓住他，兴奋到甚至忽视他眼中的嫌恶：“真的吗？他真的喜欢我吗？这是真的吗？他是不是和你说过？”

没有人能比我更幸运了，还有什么比喜欢的人喜欢自己更幸运的事情呢？我沉浸在突如其来的喜悦中，幻想过往种种与他屈指可数的交集，原来都带上了暧昧的色彩。

花少北挣脱我的桎梏，吃痛地揉揉手臂，他居高临下地看着陷入狂喜的我，连我都看出来他眼中毫不掩饰的怜悯。

但我不在意。

我不在乎别人怎么看我，我只在乎我喜欢的人喜欢我，这就足够了，我就知道灰姑娘和王子会有圆满的happy ending。

“今天放学我帮你把某幻约出来吧，你亲口告诉他你的心情，穿上漂亮的裙子，化上精致的妆容，”花少北和善地拍拍我的手，“他会喜欢你的。”

今天下午的课似乎格外漫长，风扇吱呀吱呀地搅动沉闷的空气，连老师都有些昏昏欲睡。

只有我，格外清醒地，迫不及待地等待下课时分的到来。

花少北告诉我约好下午放学后在操场后的小树林里见面，他是课间去找的某幻，我甚至眼尖地发现他们谈笑时某幻转过头有意无意地瞥我一眼。

视线相撞，我立刻低下头，脸红红的，躲在前桌的背影里偷笑。

上课铃响，花少北回来了，看到我趴在桌上傻笑，他安慰地摸摸我的头：“别紧张，自信点好吗？”

他真是人间天使，我感激地点点头。

整整一下午，我如坐针毡。

下课铃从未这样悦耳，今天的它是午夜的南瓜车，准备好载着我驶向幸福未来。

花少北慢吞吞地收拾好书包，某幻在门口等他，他站起来递给我一个鼓励的眼神，勾肩搭背地和某幻离开了。

我紧紧拽着书包跑去厕所，脱下肥大的校服，放下扎起的马尾，换上精心挑选的浅色裙子，涂上在妈妈梳妆台上偷来的口红，镜子里的女孩害羞地抬起眼，无端瞧出几分动人的妩媚来。

我有意挺直脊背，推门而出，教学楼里已经没有多少人了，我飞快地抱着书包跑过操场。

夏风扬起裙摆，少女的春心萌动。

我把书包靠在路口的梧桐旁，心里砰砰直跳，深吸一口气，踏进小树林里。

很安静，嘈杂的蝉声都已渐远，我隐约听到尽头有声音传来。

我放慢脚步，小心翼翼地靠近。

“哈、哈……啊！你轻点儿～”

那是我一生中最可怕的画面。

“唔……轻点儿、啊哈，哈……”

我心心念念的王子把我善良的同桌抵在树上狠狠操干，他毫不掩饰的呻吟声打碎我脆弱的幻想。他们沉浸在旁若无人的性爱里，某幻湿漉漉的刘海贴在额头上，被我撞破的另外一面的某幻依然让我该死地心动。花少北眼角挂着泪，茫然地抓着他结实的手臂，眼神飘忽。

突然他看见了躲在树后的我，眼睛一亮。

于是他把某幻抱得更紧，拔高了声音更加放肆地呻吟，嘴角勾起胜利者的笑容，轻蔑地看向我，我想我此刻脸色一定非常难看。

我终于明白过来。

从来就没有灰姑娘和王子的剧本，他们的爱情故事伪装成友谊藏在编织的假象背后交织蔓延，越隐秘，越疯狂。

没有人能介入他们畸形的恋爱，恶魔的玫瑰是打开地狱之门的钥匙，只消一眼，万劫不复。

我捂着嘴逃出血淋淋的真相，胃里反酸，树林外的夕阳暖橙的光刺激眼球，眼前一片模糊，我蹲下身吐了出来。

我此刻才想起他复杂的眼神，冰凉的手指，厌恶的冷笑，蹩脚的演技，我却充耳不闻，自顾自陷入他编造的美好情节。

恶魔。

夏日燥热的风吹过，冷入骨髓，我飞快地躲进川流人海里，似乎这样才能获得一丝暖意。


End file.
